School Life of Fang and Alex
by aquablue15
Summary: What if Fang was a girl and Jeb's daughter. Or they can never leave the school and scientists are not comeing back. What will happen to fang and max. I am really bad at summary's. sorry this is my first fanfiction let me know what you think. I don't own any thing but alex
1. fang

_**Fang **_

Look I did not want to be the one to tell this story but if I don't we will be stuck in here forever. You might sign something thinking that you are donating money when you are really signing over your life to the school that is not really a school. But a lab where they use kids as experiments. I am not an experiment but I am sorry to say that I am Jeb's daughter.

Although I should be, saying that I am trapped here to, because only Jeb can get out. It is so unfair but any way Jeb is the owner so **only** he knows the code to get out. There is also a DNA code pad you have to pass. Just so you know the school is called the school because it is an abandon collage in a building. I mean the whole thing dorms, the cafeterias, the fraternities and sororities etc.

I am friends with some of the kids trapped here. Their names are Dylan (kind of), Max, Nudge, and Gazzy aka Gazzer. Dylan and Max are an interesting pair because Max was made to be the perfect match for Dylan. Max does not like that but Dylan does because he has to take care of her since. Max cannot walk because of braces on her legs and since the scientists don't allow flying Dylan has to carry or push her around in a wheelchair.

Oh Dylan loves it he takes too much advantage of her by kissing her. Another thing is that she is not allowed to dress, feed, or bath herself. Max hates this and almost always tries to get away. Well I am about treated the same as Max but Dylan is my brother and treated like a king. There is also a store here that if you get enough points from dad you can buy stuff. Dylan has unlimited points so he can get chocolate for Max because that's all she can eat.

Hay here is Dylan, Max and Dad I wonder what they want. "Hello Max" I called excitedly

"Hey, Fang it looks you're joining me, they got a new boy and your mom died so you are a slave too." Stated Max matter of factly as Dylan pushed her up the hallway.

"I knew it was going to happen" I sighed anxiously "So who do I belong to."

"You belong to Alex he's my new star besides Dylan of course." Said Jeb

"You've got to be kidding me" I shouted "not that idiot that came two weeks ago and tried to kiss me."

"Yes and he's not an idiot, he will be here any minuet." Stated Jeb "And here he comes."

Alex walked in and got behind me and put his hand up my shirt, around my waist. He pulled me on to his lap so dad could put the braces on my legs. "Yeah, I get to be pushed around by the idiot."

Alex kissed me and said "Don't call me an idiot or you will regret it."

"Yeah right" I retorted and in response he picked me up and carried me to a metal table with straps and strapped me in. "Good night, you are an experiment now.

Then everything went black.

Author's note: Hey Aqua here. Hope you enjoy the story. Please tell me what you really think and don't worry about offending me. I will take any advice I can get. Thanks love you guys, Aqua.

3


	2. alex

_**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Let me know what you think and don't worry about offending me. Love, Aqua**___

_**Alex **_

I put Fang on the metal bed and strapped her in. I took out a syringe full of sodium pentothal (the stuff that puts you asleep) and injected it into Fang's arm. I just love the way Fang looks with her hair spread out on the metal table and I can't wait until she has wings like the rest of us. I know Fang told you their names but I am going to tell you what they look like.

Fang has black hair with blue stripes, brown eyes and is tall and skinny. She wears all black and blue. Max has blonde hair and blue eyes she is also tall and skinny. Max wears all jean material. Gazzy has green eyes and brown hair and tall and skinny. He always wares green and brown. Nudge has purple eyes and brown hair with purple strips. She wears all purple, blue and black. Dylan has black hair with blue strips and blue eyes. He is tall and skinny and wares all black. I am tall and skinny everyone here is pretty much skinny. I have black hair with a red stripe in the front, and black eyes. I ware all red and black leather.

One thing we all have in common, even though we don't all like each other, is we all can't chose what we ware, or how we look. All the sudden there was **THUD **behind me. Dylan who was pushing Max, asleep in the wheelchair, and Jeb who was walking beside them and they were walking down the hallway. Then I saw Max smile so I knew she had to be pretending so she could hear everything we say.

"I feel sorry for you Alex, you have to put up with Fang, she's worse than Max" whispered Dylan "but then Max is not that smart when it comes to things like that."

"Stupid," muttered Max under her breath.

"Oh, your awake are you?" asked Dylan

"Yes and why is Fang on the lab table?" Questioned Max

"Fang is on the table because we are finally able to give Fang powers and wings! The powers will be controlling weather, water, fire, ice." Listed Jeb as he inserted a needle in her arm "She already has the DNA it just has to be activated."

Jeb turned Fang over on her stomach and cut two large slashes in her shirt so the wings could get out." They will be fifteen feet long and black with blue tips. Then Jeb turned her back over on her back. Fang tried sat up.

"What are you going to do now that I have wings?" Asked Fang "We get to go out and check on the other kids." Fang shot me a glare and I grinned "Fang is so cute."

Abruptly Jeb said "I am leaving and taking all the workers with me. I am not coming back however, you still get shipments of food and other stuff you need. Dylan, Alex, you're in charge." Jeb said, and walked out the door to never be seen again, for two or four years.

2


	3. fang 2

_**Fang**_

Alex unstrapped me and picked me up, put me in the extra wheelchair and pushed me out of the room, and out in to the hallway. "Where are we going?" I asked, as we passed through the door that I have never been allowed to pass until now. I glanced behind me, and saw Dylan walking behind Alex carrying Max as she slept.

"We are going to see the other kids and tell them the news about Jeb leaving." Alex said, as he rounded the corner to the front door, and walked out.

"Hay, Jake, are you guys staying here too?" Yelled Dylan, I am the only one who does _not_ like Dylan, because he is treated better than I am, even though I'm his sister.

"Yeah, we're experiments too, so there is no way they would let us go. Oh, did you know everything in the store is free now?" Yelled Jake

"So, this is what it looks like outside the main Lab!?" I exclaimed, looking around like I have never seen it before.

"Why do you look so surprised, you have seen it." Questioned Dylan

"Not since I was three, and I am sixteen now." I retorted

"Calm down Fang, Dylan leave her alone. We're here." said Alex as we walked in a room filled with beds and cages, with kids in, or on them. Then a door with a see through, glass window, that leads to another room with three kids in it. It was built for the kids, they cannot control, but Nudge, Gazzy, and some other kid were in it.

"Why are they in there?" I asked

"I don't know, but let us find out, and tell everyone the news." Answered Alex, and yelled, "Get out of the way, I am coming through!"

Dylan laid Max down on a bed, and opened the door for Alex. "Hay, where did you get the key, the other kids have been looking for it for two years?" Asked the kid, with orange hair, in the room with Nudge and Gazzy.

"I am the key, it is DNA activated, and who are you?" "Hay, what's up?" Dylan asked Nudge, and Gazzy,

"Hello Dylan, Max, Fang, and Alex this is Iggy. He is blind, but doesn't act like it." said Nudge, and Gazzer in unison, they do that a lot, oh ya, I almost forgot to tell you, Nudge and Gazzer are twins, but look nothing alike.

"Hi Iggy, did you know you're really cute?!" I called from the wheelchair in front of Alex.

"Fang, be quite!" said Alex, "Why, I was just stating a fact." I said

"Thanks Fang, I'm glad you noticed." laughed Iggy, "You're welcome!" I said cheerfully

"Hay, why are we in here?" Max asked sleepily.

"Ya, why are you guys here, and Fang I thought that you're not allowed to leave the Main Lab?" asked Gazzy

"I'm not, but this guy owns me now " I said motioning to Alex,

"So I have to do what he says, plus Jeb has left, and I am free from that rule, unless Alex says otherwise." I stated,

"That's right; now first of all, Jeb put Dylan and me in charge while he is gone." Replied Alex, "Ok, so the thing is, if you follow some simple rules, Fang, and Max will be the only ones who get locked up; and those rules are

Next chapter is the rules that Alex is referring too. Tell me what you think. Love ya all, Aqua


	4. rules

_**Don't**_** try to leave!**

_**Don't**_** let Max, **_**or**_** Fang out of **_**anywhere **_**without mine, or Dylan's permission, unless it is hurting, or killing them!**

_**Don't**_** get in to any fights, **_**or**_** if you do, come****get one of us before you result to violence!**

_**Don't**_** change your outfits, they fit you, and were made for you, and only you.**

_**Only**_** take what you need from the store that is now free.**

_**Don't**_** take the chocolate unless you ask Dylan first.**

2


	5. nudge

_**Nudge **_

As I watched Alex shove Fangs wheelchair out the door. I remember the day she got here; it was the day after I got here. Back then, I still thought I had a chance of escaping this nightmare of a place. But I was proved wrong, fast, by that three year girl who was a lot smarter, and older, then her age. You see, Gazzy and I had been sold to the school by our parents.

We were the youngest of fourteen kids, and, technically weren't supposed to be born, or exist. Therefore, they gave us to the school, just to remind you, this was before they gave us our colors, and ways to act. I had on a pink dress and sneakers. Gazzy had on jeans, and a blue tee. Josh, one of our older brothers, dropped us off at the school, but before he left, he said he was so sorry.

Anyway, Jake was the first experiment we saw. Jake was an Eraser, (werewolf)/guard, assigned to us. He took us to his room for the night, where we were to stay until we understood we could not escape, and then in the morning, he took us to the front with him, because he had to guard the front door. And this was apparently one of those times were someone is at the right place at the right time, or I wouldn't have met one of my best friends, Fang.

I had been standing there, trying to find a way out of the school, when I heard a small, loud, high pitch, voice scream "Let me go Jeb, you are not my dad, no matter what, and Dylan is not my brother! I want my mom now!"

When I looked up, I saw a little girl kicking and screaming, as two men in lab coats tried to get her through the door. When they finely do, I see a boy, about the same age as me, or six, standing behind them looking utterly bored, and confused.

"Daddy, why does Fang not like it here at the lab?"Asked the little boy

"I don't know, Dylan, but it does not matter because she is stuck here for the rest of her life." answered the gray haired man.

"She is? I thought she is going to go to moms every so often?" asked Dylan

"Nope, and who might you to be?" he asked stooping down to mine and Gazzer level

"My name is Nudge and this is my twin brother Gazzy." I answered

"Well, I am Jeb, I own this place," Said Jeb. Then, waving to the boy sitting on the floor, and the girl (who was still kicking and screaming), "This is my son, Dylan, and my daughter, Fang.

"**YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!" yelled Fang, as loud as she could. "You might be my biological father, but I will never, **ever, **in my now miserable life, consider you my real father! **

These were very strong words for a little girl at her age, for even at three years old, she had the IQ of a fourteen year old. Before she was taken from her home and family, she had many tutors and her mother often told her stories of Greek and Roman gods and mythology.

Her brother on the other hand, didn't have as many as Fang did for examples pleasures of knowing their mother as well, as much as she did, their father had won custody of him in court. Then after she stopped yelling she went and set sulking in the corner as Jeb and Dylan walked into the Main Lab.

Two hours later she looked up and saw me watching her as she walked out the door. She motioned for me to be quite and I just nodded. She looks at me for a while, and then motions get past Jake and to the key pad that opens the first door when she turns around and asked "Are you good with numbers?"

"Yeah and puzzles too. Good, can you crack the code?

"Yeah I can crack the number part but there is a DNA code too." I whispered.

I can handle that. She said.

So I got us though the keypad and she got passed the DNA code but then she scremed and dropped to the ground before I stepped out of the door. Jeb any another white coat rushed passed me and said the bracelets shock you if you leave the building.

**Tell me what you think. Love,Aqua**

4


End file.
